Break up
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch and Sapphire have been dating for a while now. Fatch is head-over-heels in love with his beautiful girlfriend. However, Sapphire... may finally soon revile her TRUE intentions. Revile why she began to date Fatch in the first place...
1. Cute date relived

**So this story will most likely be short. But! MUST be done before the BIG story pops up. So! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fatch blushed at his girlfriends giggling, slowly opening his mouth to let her put a scoop of ice cream in his mouth. He soon closed his mouth, humming as he savored the taste. It was a delicious strawberry. Sapphires favorite flavor._

 _The pair of lovebird were in the ice cream shop, on a date even. A nice, romantic one. Just the two of them. They hadn't been on one in a long time. Fatch wanted to treat Sapphire to something nice, even if it was just ice cream. Again, he truly did like her. She was... incredible in his mind. Beautiful, funny, sassy, and... truly amazing. He loved her really._

 _Sapphire snickered, suddenly grabbing a napkin and gently wiped his nose, Fatch blushing upon realizing he had ice cream on his nose. He swore he hadn't even noticed._

 _" Oh Fatchy, you're adorable when you're embarrassed. "_

 _Fatch blushed violently and placed his head on the table, hearing Sapphire laughing at him. But she had a cute laugh, so it was alright. He guessed._

 _A hand fell upon his, causing the prince to look up, finding the woman's hand upon his. Sapphire smiled and suddenly gently grabbed his chin, Fatch smiling and gently lowering his eyes, knowing what she was doing. Slowly they began to lean in closer to the other and... sweetly captured each other's lips._

* * *

" Geez Fatch. "

Casper said softly, smiling as Lexi nuzzled into him a bit more.

" Sounds like you and Sapphire had a nice time on your date then. "

Fatch smiled and blushed, looking down to the ghosts comment. He... HAD had a nice time on that date. Sapphire was playful and sweet and... perfect. That date they had yesterday was wonderful.

The vampire had been telling the duo about that date, the pair of three in the park, having been too happy to keep it in really. He felt so unbelievably happy with Sapphire. His school crush... finally with him. He'd never have imagined someone like her would've dated someone like him.

" We did. "

Fatch responded cheerfully, blushing a bright crimson once more.

" It's... been a while since we've been on a date. It was nice... "

" I'm glad you're happy Fatch. "

Lexi said sweetly, soon scowling a bit.

" Although, you do know if she hurts you in anyway, I won't let her live it down. "

Casper chuckled a bit nervously to his girlfriends tone, having forgotten Lexi COULD be a bite aggressive here and there. Being a shadow demon and all. Still, it was sweet she cared so much for Fatch. Like true sister would really.

Fatch soon laughed as well to what Lexi had said. Probably just as amazed as the ghost had been.

" Yea I know Lexi. Thank you. "

The prince soon stood up and began to stretch, looking like he was ready to take off really. And as if on cue, he began to voice his leaving.

" Well! Sorry you two, but I should get heading home now. My moms been FREAKING out since the whole "Juan Carlos" incident. "

As Fatch walked off, Casper looked down sadly, still horribly guilty for putting Fatch through that. Not noticing sooner. He hated how Fatch practically DIED because he hadn't noticed something off about him...

Lexi suddenly hugged him tight, Casper realizing she was trying to comfort him. The ghost frowned before looking down, appreciating the gesture yet he... still felt so guilty. He wished so badly he could go back in time and fix his mistake. The mistake of hurting Fatch...

* * *

 _" ... C-Casper I... "_

 _Fatch stuttered, the ghost not even looking up._

 _" I-Im so sorry I- "_

 _" Sh-shut... "_

 _Casper muttered, crushing the paper bits in his fists._

 _" Just... leave me alone... "_

 _Fatch winced, not hearing Casper talk like this often._

 _" Pl-please Casper, l-let me explai- "_

 _" There's nothing TO explain! "_

 _The ghost snapped, suddenly floating right in front of the vampires face._

 _" You destroyed our project! Fatch, I can't TAKE an F! Not NOW! How could you do this?! Just... JUST GET OUT! "_

 _Fatch pulled back, feeling a horrible tug in his chest by these words, unable to believe Casper was this... this furious. At him... slowly, heart aching horrible, the prince left without a word, Casper simply glaring as he did so._

* * *

" Casper... "

Lexi mumbled, snapping the ghost from his mind.

" I know it's hard. And you want to make things right. But Fatch would want to see you beating yourself over this. To him, it's in the past. And I'm sure he'd want you to move on as well. "

The ghost couldn't help but blush. Lexi... was just so sweet. And so right. About it all. Slowly the boy wrapped his arms around her as well, landing a soft kiss on her forehead, not knowing what he'd done... to deserve such a wonderful, loving girlfriend like Lexi.

* * *

 **Short chappie, but oh well. Heads up, the whole story will be short. Chapters and probably words depending. Sorry.**

 **Still hope you all liked this chapter!**


	2. Silly interactions, and hang out time

**This story is a tricky one to write, so please bare with me everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. To the guest reviewer... I can't revile that here, as it would be a spoiler. But if you really want to know, you can go to my Deviantart account, SilversLittleAngel18, and look for the most recent character uploaded. That character will be your answer. ;)**

* * *

Fatch smiled, trying to pick out some nice flowers for Sapphire, as he had another date with her tonight, and he wanted to make it special for her. Guess Dusk was right about him. He was a hopeless romantic. But yet he didn't care. So long as she was happy, he could be called a romantic by anyone.

A day had passed since he told Casper and Lexi of their date, and Fatch was preparing for another date. A nice, romantic date at the sea side restaurant. He was truly going to make this memorable for her. Make her feel like the most important person on earth. He swore he would.

Finally deciding on a red and white rose bouquet, he went to move to go inside to pay for them, get the cashier to pick them out, when he bumped into someone, sending the both of them to the ground.

Growling, rubbing his head, about to chew out whoever bumped into him, he opened his eyes to find... Silver Winchester. The snow haired demon rubbing the side of his head as well, looking more stunned than ticked off. Fatch flushed a bit, all rage evaporating, hurriedly getting to his feet and grabbing the others arm just above his gold wrist band, pulling him to his feet.

" Geez... sorry Silver. "

Fatch apologized meekly, blushing a bit brighter.

" I-I should've been watching where I was going. "

" Oh... d-don't apologize Fatch. "

Silver said simply, smiling and blushing almost as bright as the other.

" It's all good. Besides, I'm naturally kinda clumsy anyway. For all we know, I ran into YOU. "

The pair shared a laugh to this, both slightly amazed by how well the other handled this situation. Not by their usual anger, but by laughter and embarrassment. Guess that's just how they were destined to interact.

" So what brings an awesome vampire like yourself to a flower shop Fatch? "

Silver asked smugly, raising an eyebrow and smirking, causing Fatch to blush brighter. It was just the others expression, you know?

" E-eh... j-just... buying some roses for my girlfriend Sapphire. We're going on a date tonight, a-and I wanted to make it special in some way. "

Silver suddenly began to giggle, leaving the prince horribly confused. He didn't know why the other was giggling. Did he find it amusing that he wished to give his beautiful girlfriend a bouquet? Did he find it amusing the rough and tough prince was shopping for flowers? None of that sounded like Silver, but that's what it all seemed like right now. The demon soon calmed, smiling gently and sighing blissfully.

" Well that's coincidental. "

The psychic breathed, soon smirking and placing a hand on his hip.

" Cause that's also why I'M here. I was going to get some pink and yellow roses for MY girlfriend: Amy Rhoads. "

Fatch soon saw why the other was giggling, and he soon burst into laughter, finding the coincidence hilarious. Two rough and tough men were in a flower shop buying roses for their beautiful significant others. If that wasn't hilarious yet romantic then Fatch didn't know what was.

* * *

The duo soon bought their flowers, and decided to walk around and talk for a tiny bit. They had time before their dates after all, and they hadn't had the chance to hang out in ages. And they DID find each other to be quite awesome, so it worked. Fatch as a tough, punkish, so-to-be-king, and Silver as a tough, sassy, sweet-yet-slightly-deadly demon. In many ways they were very similar. And they loved that. They felt like they could tell the other anything despite having not been friends for that long. They just... got each other.

" So how are your brothers Silver? "

Fatch asked softly, smiling bright as he turned to the psychic. Silver smiled back and looked down for a moment, before looking up at the sky.

" They're alright. Septimus is learning some creation stuff with my dad in heaven, Gold's heading over to Twilight Town by air to see Sonic, Shadow and Husky, and Bronze is at home taking care of the animals. They were all so busy, I figured tonight would be a good night to go out with Amy. "

Fatch smiled lightly to this. Silver and his brothers were so close... and even after all Septimus had put them through when evil. It was refreshing to see. To know that Septimus' brothers would accept him no matter what.

Silver soon turned to the prince, smiling gently once more.

" So how's you're family? "

Fatch's smile faltered only slightly, looking down as if ashamed.

" ... A while ago, the demon inside me, Juan Carlos, tried to kill me. "

He explained.

" And when my family heard of this, they panicked. So lately they've been kind of smothering me. And I wouldn't normally mind but they're all acting like it was there fault for not noticing something was wrong sooner. I don't want them worrying about me so much... "

" ... I get it. "

Silver said gently, looking down as well.

" It's like me and my demons. When I DO get possessed by them, my family thinks it's they're fault somehow, when it isn't. They can't do anything to prevent it, and I wish they'd understand that. "

Fatch smiled lightly, realizing this kid... understood the demonic issues he had. Getting possessed, the family freaking out, and wishing the family would understand that they couldn't do anything to prevent it. That it wasn't their problem.

" ... You're amazing, Silver Winchester. "

Silver looked up at Fatch in minor shock, blushing a violent pink hue.

" Wh-what? "

Fatch chuckled and looked straight forward, smirking widely.

" Nothing. "

Pulling his iPod from his pocket, Fatch clicked the on button, checking the time. 5:30pm. He had to get going to his date. Hurriedly shoving his phone back into his pocket he walked in front of Silver, grinning nervously.

" Ah, hey Silv's, I gotta get going to my date. "

Silvers ears twitched to the nick name, yet he smiled and nodded neitherless.

" Right. Have a great time. "

Fatch nodded softly before BOLTING off, finding himself smiling. Again, he truly found that kid... awesome.

* * *

 **Heheh... ah these two. Such amazing friends.**

 **Hope you all liked!**


	3. Learning Sapphires TRUE intentions

**Hope this goes well. I'm typing a bit better now. :p**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Silver smiled as he began to head to his own date with Amy: a nice romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. And the best part was the price wouldn't be an issue, thanks to his dad giving him money, so he could treat her to anything she wanted. During and after. He'd make this a date she wouldn't forget.

Though, he was taking a bit to get there. He still had about ten minutes to get there, and if he was getting late he'd teleport there, so no worries. No worries no hurries.

Silver began to wonder how he'd make this perfect for her. He meant, he and Amy had been eating for a whole year now, and... he really couldn't picture himself with anyone else. Heck when Amy moved here to Deedstown from Twilight Town, Silver moved here as well. He could move whenever he wanted since his dad was Flash, and his brothers and their girlfriends moved to. Sophia having moved a while back, and Willow, living on her own, moved for the Winchester bros. He was a truly lucky guy to have such great friends, and brothers.

The demon began to pick up his pace a little, feeling very eager to see his beloved.

Suddenly he heard a voice, freezing on the spot and perking his ear up, finding the voice feminine. A girl had called him, and... she... knew his name. Who was calling him? And how did she know his name? Turning, he found it was a white haired vampire who called him. More so, it was Fatch's girlfriend Sapphire. Silver blinked, assuming she was heading to their date now. Though, silently wondered what she wanted from him.

The woman now stopped in front of him, smiling warmly and cutely, as if trying to get him to notice how she was smiling at him. Or Silver could just be being paranoid. Again.

" Hey Silvy~ "

The woman said cheerfully, yet it made Silver cringe once he heard the nickname.

" S-Silver. "

The demon corrected, to which Sapphire simply shrugged to.

" Aw, I'm gonna call you Silvy. Cause you're adorable. "

Silvers ears twitched, blushing violently, wondering why the other was talking to him like that. Wasn't she dating Fatch...?

" D-did you need something Sapphire? "

The demon asked gently, trying his best to smile. Again a bit unnerved by how the woman was acting. The snowy haired vampire looked down and folded her hands behind her back, swaying a bit on the spot.

" Well... I saw you go by and... I just had to tell you how... very handsome you are. "

Silver pulled back to this, eyes narrowed in pure shock. Did she just... flirt with him...? Or was she just complimenting him? Regardless, if she was dating Fatch, it wasn't ok for her to say that. It was in appropriate.

The woman suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall, face a mere few inches from his. Silver flushed even brighter, wishing the girl would move back. This wasn't right... he was nervous, he knew she'd make a move. But she couldn't. He had a girlfriend. SHE had a BOYFRIEND. This wasn't right...

" Look cutie, I'll be straight. "

Sapphire purred, placing her index finger on his cheek and sliding it down to his chin, Silver breaking into a cold sweat.

" I like you. You're cute and tough. To be honest, I only dated Fatch because I was hoping it would bring me closer to you. So kiss me. "

" WHAT?! "

Silver yelped, actually feeling his eyes and psychic markings go red in anger. He couldn't believe this... he couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sapphire had been only using Fatch to get to him?! ... What was WRONG with this girl?! How could she do this to Fatch?! Why?!

As the girl began to lean in closer to him, Silver panicked, teleporting out from between her and the wall, and now being behind her. Sapphire soon noticed his absence, turning to look at him in shock. She probably didn't even know he could teleport.

" How DARE you try to kiss me when you're dating Fatch?! "

Silver bellowed, stamping his foot down furiously.

" You make him so happy, and you'd BETRAY his trust?! Ugh! People like you make me sick! I'm telling Fatch! "

As Silver began to walk away, to his date as he'd need to tell Fatch the next time he saw him, Sapphire sped in front of him, blocking his path.

" Whoa whoa whoa! You don't wanna tell Fatch! "

" Oh? "

Silver spat, smirking and crossing his arms, shifting his weight to one leg.

" And why wouldn't I?! "

" Cause... think of how HAPPY I make Fatch. "

Sapphire purred, glaring and smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

" I mean, what kind of friend would you be if you ruined his first great relationship? "

And just like that, Silver... was stumped. He didn't know... he didn't want to see Fatch hurt, but he... deserved so much better than this bat.

Sapphire smirked, probably assuming she won, and left on that note, leaving the psychic to stare blankly before, calmly, blankly, walking to his own date.

* * *

 **Oof... this was a hard chappie to write. :(**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**


	4. Confusion

**Getting a jump on this one, while a bit lost on how to get from point A to point B. Wish me luck~!**

* * *

Fatch sighed happily as he walked the park, feeling blissful from the night before. He'd had a wonderful date with Sapphire. The vampire girl seemed extra lovey last night, and... heh... gave him a fair amount of kisses. The vampire blushed bright remembering this, yet still felt fluttery. What could he say? Being kissed by his sweet, wonderful Sapphire just made him feel all giddy inside.

He began to wonder if he should ask her out on a date again today, or if it would be too soon. He didn't want to overwhelm her, yet he... also wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Again, she was amazing. The light at the end of a dark hallway. The fire in the rain. The stars in the sky. Heh... he was beginning to get a bit poetic again, yet he found himself truly uncaring about it. Sapphire just brought the good out of him, he supposed. But was that truly in any way a bad thing?

Fatch picked up his pace just a little, feeling like he had a spring in his step truly. He just felt so... so truly, unbelievably, undeniably happy inside. Everything in his life was perfect. The best it's ever been. He had is wonderful family, great friends, and a loving girlfriend. It seemed like nothing... nothing could hurt him anymore. Well, obviously things- such as Pyro- could PHYSICALLY hurt him. But he meant on a mental, emotional level. Nothing could seem to bring him down. For once in his life, he felt... ok. Stable. Happy. Secure. Just all around alright on the physiological level. And it felt great.

Looking forward, he found himself smiling a bit when he caught sight of Silver and Gold, only... to stop in his tracks when he heard them say his name. Were they... talking about him? Why would they be? Did he do something? ... No, he'd been staying out of trouble for weeks now, and he'd certainly never upset the Winchester's. At least... he didn't think he did...

... He needed to figure this out.

Shape shifting into a bat he flew over to them and up into a tree, laying down to stay low and soon perked his large bat ear up. Listening closely to their conversation. Seeing if his name came up again.

* * *

 _" Surely that can't be... "_

 _Gold mumbled, hand close to his face and resting on his chin, his sapphire irises soon rolling to the left. Silver sighed, as he knew Gold could tell he wasn't lying. Yet he supposed he understood how... hard this was to accept. Still, Golds unwillingness to accept was a bit frustrating._

 _" It's true Gold. She told me herself. "_

 _Silver re-explained, crossing her arms._

 _" Sapphire said she was just using Fatch to get to me, and then she tried to kiss me! Gold, you know I'm not- and WOULDN'T- lie about something like this! "_

 _" I-I know, I know! "_

 _Gold hurried, waving his hands in front of him as if to silence his brother. He soon calmed though, sighing and looking down at his shoes._

 _" ... I just can't believe it... "_

 _The angel soon looked up, face full of question._

 _" Have you told Fatch about this yet? "_

 _Silver soon snapped his head down, looking... ashamed. As if he felt like he was in the wrong about something. This expression was always bothersome._

 _" ... Well... I was going to but... "_

 _The demon slowly looked back up, neon eyes now glittery and watery._

 _" S-Sapphire makes Fatch all happy, and... I-I don't wanna see him get hurt. "_

* * *

Fatch... pulled back a bit upon hearing all this, amazed, and shocked to the core by it all. He couldn't believe it one bit... Sapphire... his beautiful, amazing sweetheart... tried to kiss one of his best friends... hell, never really wanted to date him in the first place. Only dated him to get closer to Silver even...

... In truth, Fatch found himself a bit... impartial to the whole thing. He didn't, NOT care, but he... didn't feel all that upset or hurt inside. He almost felt... calm. Like it didn't bother him one bit. He'd never felt this... calm inside before. And the worst part was he didn't know why.

Why didn't he feel unbelievably hurt and betrayed? Why didn't he feel like taking his axe guitar and hacking it into a tree? Why didn't he feel like eating a whole tub of ice cream and listening to Numb by Linkin Park? Why didn't he feel a storm of anger or sorrow brewing inside? Could it have been because he knew Silver wouldn't have hurt him in this way? Was it because he felt so happy inside before hearing all this?

... No that last one couldn't be it. Normally devastating news like that during a good mood would CRUSH someone. Yet for him, it didn't. Why didn't he feel crushed inside...? ... Maybe this meant he... didn't need Sapphire to make him happy. Didn't need some pretty girl to complete him. Maybe he'd been happy with life in general. BEFORE he and Saph got together. And maybe... this happiness... spread through more than the love he'd felt for her. It was... true happiness.

... If it was... and he was truly happy... then he'd never let that happiness go.

Smiling softly, knowing he had to do this before all this escalated too far, he flew away from the Winchester bros, heading home. And soon... he'd be giving someone a bit of an unsuspected phone call.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked. Fatch was a bit fun to portray in this chapter, as he's... he's finally feeling truly happy inside, despite being hurt inside by Saph. Brave, strong princy~ :')**


	5. Everything's ok

**Final chapter. I feel like I MAY have unintentionally blazed through this story. Typing chapters quicker than I posted them. But you know what? Oh well. Better to be on top of it all than way behind and struggling. Besides, the chapters turned out pretty good. And I'm proud regardless.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Silver gulped, shaking and sweating horribly as he began to approach the Ramirez house. He felt so scared... and worried and regretful he-... was almost considering turning around and rushing home. He didn't want to do this, yet... knew he had to. Not doing so would just be cruel. He couldn't let this little fame continue anymore.

After talking with ALL his siblings, his parents and his girlfriend, Silver came to the conclusion that he... had to tell Fatch of what happened. What Sapphire had told him. What she'd tried to do. Keeping it from the prince would just be cruel and wrong, everyone agreed, so Silver had to do the right thing, and tell him. But Flash darn it it was hard... he didn't want to see Fatch hurt...

Silver would admit to being afraid of Fatch himself and his reactions as well. One, Fatch was a VERY SCARY, powerful prince who could easily snap someone's neck if he wanted to. And two, if the prince didn't react angrily or violently, he would grow depressed. And considering it was difficult to pull him from depression (or Silver heard), the Winchester certainly didn't want to see the strong prince fall prey to depression once more.

The demon sighed and stopped walking for a moment, now at the front steps of the home. He was finally here. Soon he'd be inside and telling his dear vampire friend that his girlfriend Sapphire... his school crush (Fatch had told him that)... his whole world... was just using him. Stabbing him in the back even. Silver was DREADING his reaction.

Trying to muster up some courage, he was about to walk up the steps... when the front door SLAMMED open and a white and blue figure could be seen pushing it's way past him. And Silver soon recognized it to be Sapphire Moore herself! Hands over her eyes, clearly crying. Or fake crying it seemed. At least to Silver.

Confused, the demon turned back to the door, now finding Fatch standing there, looking calm and satisfied despite the red hand print on his face. Silver blinked, mouth hanging open a bit, Fatch soon nodding to him. As if he knew Silver knew what he meant. But in all seriousness, Silver... wanted the other to explain himself. Just in case.

* * *

Silver smiled as the vampire prince handed him a cup of chamomile tea, thanking him softly and taking a tiny sip. Compared to the tea Septimus made, this... this wasn't even hot. Obviously it was hot, but it didn't feel that way to the demon. What could he say? He got used to how his older brother made tea.

Fatch soon sat on the couch across from the demon, holding his own cup of tea in his hands, looking down into it silently. It was almost unnerving to Silver. As while Silver was used to the silence, having had tea with Bronze many times, found this silence a bit toooo silent. After all, Bronze was only quiet because he was shy and deaf. Fatch wasn't normally so silent...

Finally Silver couldn't take it and cleared his throat, trying to get the others attention. After all, it was now or never...

" Fatch, I'm sorry but I need to tell you something- "

" I know already Silver. "

Fatch interrupted, shocking Silver into silence. Especially once he realized what he other said. He knew already...? What did he know...? Fatch soon looked up from his drink, facial expression as calm as a statue.

" I heard you with Gold the other day. How Sapphire was only using me to get to you. "

Silver gulped, feeling his blood run cold to hearing this: Fatch had... heard them...? He'd heard them talking about what Sapphire did. And was doing...

" ... Are... "

The demon muttered, trying to find his voice truly. He was almost stunned into a silence truly.

" Are you... going to be alright Fatch? "

The vampire suddenly laughed, putting his drink down and staring into the others neon yellow eyes. Staring so deep, as if he were looking into his very soul.

" Yeah. I'd rather learn it now before things got complicated. And besides, at least she back stabbed me through someone I trust. I'd rather learn from you. "

" Y-you're... "

Silver stuttered, blown away really. He didn't expect this at all...

" ... Really ok with all this? I-I thought she made you all happy... "

" Hey. "

Fatch playfully snapped, smirking brightly.

" Ice cream cones make me happy. And THEY don't try to kiss my best friend. "

Silver soon broke into laughter, amazed the prince could be cracking jokes at a time like this. Soon calmed, he gave the other a playfully questioning look. Just to make sure things were truly alright.

" ... I'm alright, really Silver. "

" Good. "

Silver said simply, now feeling playful himself, standing up and clapping his hands together loudly.

" Now. How about we go out and buy you that ice cream cone? "

As Fatch broke into near hysterical laughter, Silver... found himself smiling. Still amazed by how well the other took all this. Perhaps... perhaps Fatch was finally healed. Healed for good this time as well. It was... a truly wonderful thought.

* * *

 **Awww... sweet ending. :')**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
